heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jon Carter/Suits
Mark I Power Suit This is the suit that Booster first stole from the past which was destroyed fighting Doomsday. * Lift 20 tons without straining. * Protection from conventional arms up to rifles. * 360 degree sensors * Visor: 100x Magnification, Heads Up Display, Nightvision, Thermoptics, Ultraviolet. * Ear peices: Allowed for enhanced hearing on both inside and outside the normal human audio range. * Booster Shots: Energy blasts from his bracers that can be adjusted from stun level to be able to blast through 2 meters of concrete. * Repulsor Field: The bracers can generate an energy field that can absorb and re-direct kinetic force, manipulate objects at range and lift up to 500lbs. * Powered by 25th Century Power Cells Mark II Power Suit This is the suit Evil Booster brought from the future, it had the same abilities as the Mark I with a built in time travel device. The suit was dangerous to use without being injected with a nano-cure for temporal leprosy and fell apart after it lost power following the Merge. Mark III Power Suit The Mark III is the first of the 21st Century suits Booster used. The equivalent of a I.O. TRV suit, the armour was considered too bulky by Booster standards and its enhanced systems needed the Skeets AI to keep them all working, which proved to be buggy. While Booster moved on to the Mark IV and the Mark V, the suit is still functional. * Lift 1 ton without strain. * Protection from of 10 meters, conventional weapons and attacks with superhuman strength. * 360 degree sensors * Onboard computer with the Skeets AI. * Visor: 100x Magnification, Heads Up Display, Nightvision, Thermoptics, Ultraviolet. * Ear peices: Allowed for enhanced hearing on both inside and outside the normal human audio range. * Powered by modified HALO Corp power cells. Mark IV Power Suit Created by Goldstar Inc's own Doctor Jack Soo, the Mark IV, is a departure from the original design. It has an adaptable structure not unlike the unstable molecules of Earth-24800, and can adjust to fit the wearer. It provided protection from impact and small arms fire, a mild strength increase as well as having a magnetic generators onboard which allowed the user to fly without the Legion Flight Ring and manipulate metal objects remotely. The Mark IV suit is still functional. * Lift 1 ton without strain. * Protection from small arms fire. * Visor: 100x Magnification, Heads Up Display, Nightvision, Thermoptics, Ultraviolet. * Ear peices: Allowed for enhanced hearing on both inside and outside the normal human audio range. * Magnetic field generator: Able to create magnetic fields to repel, attract, and manipulate metal objects as well as create emp blasts to disable electronics. Mark V Power Suit The third and so far final 21st Century suit, and by far the closest to his original suit in overall capabilities. It was made at considerable expense to Booster and with the help of Kord Industries, Wayne Tech, Queen Industries and the Wyvern Corporation. * Lift five tons without strain. * Protection from conventional arms, impacts and falls. * 360 degree sensor package. * Visor: 100x Magnification, Heads Up Display, Nightvision, Thermoptics, Ultraviolet. * Booster Shots: Energy blasts from his bracers that can be adjusted from stun level to be able to blast through 2 meters of concrete. * Powered by Wyvern Corp power cells.